Walk Me Home
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A little story about Bra and Goten. Please REVIEW!!!!


**Walk Me Home**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Hi! I don't own DBZ and I've never seen a tape of Goten and Bra. But this my little story of them. My B.F. (best friend) told me all about them and I think they are majorly cool. Paris is a slut and a half. Well anyways, I kinda got this pary idea from a story I read, but this is my own product of my own imagination. Enjoy and don't flame too much!**

** **

** **

**Goten's POV:**

** **

**It was at a party when I first touched her. When I felt her smooth skin, when I tenderly stroked her hair. I had just gotten over a breakup with my first serious girlfriend, Paris. I really liked her, more that my other girlfriends, but I knew it wouldn't last. She was always flirting with random guys. I sighed and danced with various girls. I kissed one, but I never got her name. I hung out with a couple of guys, my best friend Trunks included. We laughed as a guy told a dirty joke. My eyes wandered around and stopped at Bra, Trunks's sister. She was with my niece and her best friend Marian. In a red spaghetti strap shirt and black miniskirt, she looked great. She laughed and her head moved to my direction. We locked eyes. Mesmerized by her blue eyes, it seemed as we were the only two people left in this world. "Goten, hey bud," Trunks said. "It's me, Trunks." "Trunks who?" I said. Snapping back into reality, I glanced at my best friend who looked annoyed. "Sorry about that," I murmured. "Hey, are you over Paris?" my concerned buddy asked in a low voice so none of the guys could hear. "She was a slut," he continued. "Yeah, you know me," I weakly joked, but he fell for it. I glanced back at Bra's direction but she was talking to a guy her age. What am was I thinking. Trunks would kill me if he knew about these thoughts. And her father... I didn't even want to think about the consequences. Shaking my head, I walked to were Bra was. "Hey, do you wanna dance?" I asked in what I hoped sounded in a easy-going voice. It must have been because she said yes. I led her to were all the couple were and a slow song came on. Mandy Moore's "Walk Me Home" played through the speakers. (I put that song 'cause I heard it while I was typing this and it's so pretty!) She looked at me, not knowing what to do next. I moved my body a tad inch closer to her, and she decided to do what the other couples were doing. Laid her head on my chest and put her arms on my shoulder as I held her tight. Out of the corner of my eye, Trunks gave me a suspicious look. I ignored it. I'll deal with one obstacle after another. "Goten," she asked in that soothing voice of hers, "Are you okay? I heard you broke up with Paris. She was a slut anyway, you know." "Yeah, I'm okay, but it's like you and Trunks think alike about her," I commented, amazed by how she could be kind and mean at the same time. "I'm sorry for insulting Paris like that. I mean you just broke up," she stammered in a soft, apologetic voice, but I cut her off. "It's okay." We danced in silence. We were near the door and Paris walked in, wearing a tube top and leather shorts. "Speak of the Devil," Bra muttered sarcastically. I felt sick to my stomach. Here I was, thinking nasty thoughts about my best friend's sister who was nine years younger than me. I separated my self from her and walked outside, enjoying the fresh air. I sat on a bench and looked at the beautiful stars. "Goten, what's wrong?" the blue-haired angel asked me. I sighed, wishing that I could be with her. "Is it because of Paris?" I shook my head and she sat down beside me. "Why aren't you enjoying the party?" I asked. She gave me a pained look. "Want to get rid of me that quickly? Well I enjoy it and all, but all Pan and Marian do is talk about guys. I feel really awkward there, so that's why," she stated. "Oh." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. I was acutely aware of the two inch distance between us. Looking up in the sky, I saw a meteor shower. "Oh, wow," Bra breathlessly said. "If you make a wish, they say it'll come true," I whispered. She closed her eyes and held my hand. She opened them once more and smiled. "What was your wish?" I asked, hand getting clammier by the second. "For courage." I was confused. "For what?" Bra gave me a shy look and kissed me. I felt her lips touch mine, and for a quick second, I felt heaven. She broke off and looked to the ground. Even in this light, I still could see her blushing face. "I'm sorry," she muttered. I squeezed her hand. "It's okay, both of our wishes came true tonight." She looked at me in surprise and gave me a rare smile. Bra yawned. "I feel tired," she murmured. "I guess you better go home, then," I whispered. "Goten, will you walk me home? I don't wanna go all the way alone," my angel asked in a gentle tone. "Sure."**

** **

**Bra's POV**

** **

**I walked beside Goten. We were holding hands. I couldn't believe that I kissed him. Glancing at his handsome face, I could see he was blushing. There was an embarrassing silence. We reached my house, and I searched under the welcome mat for the key. Mama convinced Papa to take her on a vacation. I opened the door. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. He looked embarrassed, but he came in. I searched around the wall looking for the lights. It flooded the room and we cringed at the sudden brightness. Breathe, Bra. It's just Goten, I told myself. He sat on the couch. I ran upstairs to take a hot bath. I finished and changed into a white tank top and heart print boxers. I slipped on my favorite slippers. Walking downstairs, a thought occurred to me. What if he wants to sleep with me. Nah, he would never do that. He was watching wrestling. "I can't believe you like that," I said, attempting to flirt. "It's so stupid and it isn't even real." I sat beside him. He gave me a heart-warming smirk. "That's what makes it interesting." "Whatever!" was my witty reply. "Ooh, good comeback," he teased. "Now use something like 'as if'." I hit him and he started tickling me. This is more like it. "Stop! You win!" I screamed. When he paused, my back was on the couch and he was leaning over me. His face was at the most one inch away. "Sorry about that," he said. He got of me and I gave him a weak smile. I yawned and put my head on his shoulder. He hesitated, but put an arm around me and squeezed me tight. "Good night, Goten," I whispered. He tenderly kissed my forehead and brushed back some of my hair. "Good night, Bra." and that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.**

** **

** **

**Author Notes: Well, I could have made this a lemon, but well I don't feel like writing it. I think this is good, so that's why. I mean you don't have to screw anyone to provehow much you like the person. Just the little things you do. Whoa. I'm getting a little poetic here. Well did you like it? Love it? Or flat-out hate it? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **


End file.
